


Animal Revenge

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Strong Female Characters, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana regrets volunteering at the city zoo with Barbara.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Kudos: 41





	Animal Revenge

“Diana, you’re needed over at the front gate. A class from Prescott Elementary just arrived,” spoke zoo team leader, David Hornet, holding up a guest sheet from his clipboard.

“Great! I’ll see them right now,” Ms. Prince smiled, pulling down the cloth brim of her expedition hat to keep the sun off her face. She waved goodbye to the chimpanzees, which some of them had waved back behind their metal cage. The front main entrance of the zoo held thirteen members of Mrs. Remington’s third grade class—eleven students, two teachers. Diana welcomed the school with full enthusiasm and began her tour. 

The children and both Mrs. Remington and Mrs. Schultz were ecstatic that they had Wonder Woman as their tour guide. She was dressed in khaki uniform with a pair of ankle safari boots and leather gloves. Her dark hair was in a tight single braid. She looked very professional as a zoo volunteer.

“I’ll sign all your autograph books near the very end,” she promised them once they made it to their first destination—the tropical birds.

On the other side the zoo kingdom stood Barbara Minerva dressed in the same uniform and boots. Instead of feeding the otters like she was suppose to, she was at the cheetah den staring at her beloved ancestors who looked miserable behind their cell. Barbara had her hand between the metal bars scratching the furry head of one of the babies—a male cub. She could sense his longingly desire of freedom. They all wanted out.

“I know you hate being locked in there,” Barbara spoke gently, making the cheetah cub purr rapidly in the palm of her hand. “Well I don’t believe in captivity! I promise you no more!” That’s when she moved towards the latch lever and yanked it down pulling it straight out from the loophole.

“There! You’re free, my lovelies,” she purred seconds later, cradling the male cub in her arms while his other siblings made their way out with the flicks of their spotted tails.

Barbara then had the incredulous idea of letting all the animals free. Nobody should have to waste their life locked behind bars. Not one single living, breathing creature!

In the middle of answering questions on the hippopotamuses, Diana could hear faint screams breaking out in the distance along with the sounds of elephants blaring triumphantly. The students gasped with some cowering in the arms of the teachers in fear. Diana felt the ground split and shake beneath her as she and the others found a stampede of zoo animals scattering loose in the wild with birds flapping for safety and the angry, powerful cry of Jabo the Gorllia pounding his chest in complete rage and fury.


End file.
